


Cas always surprises Dean

by iwasaburningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Angst, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasaburningstar/pseuds/iwasaburningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants Dean to show him how to kiss. Cas surprises Dean. Sam interrupts. Post-season 8. Happy-verse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas always surprises Dean

Dean loves kisses. And so does Cas. However when Cas kisses Dean it is something different.

Cas always surprises him. When they are alone in the batcave after a long hunt and Dean needs rest, Cas would lay him down, undress him, and put the covers over him. Before he would leave afterwards and go to Heaven.

Everything was better now after Metatron finally got what he deserved and the angels got their grace back. Most of them anyway. Castiel still finds himself thinking about all the angels who lost their lifes on Earth. As humans.

Tonight Castiel doesn’t leave to go to Heaven. He lies down next to Dean over the covers and using his grace turns off the poor lightning above their heads.

Dean is in that blasé bliss we all have experienced - right before falling asleep, when he is neither completely aware of what is going on, nor unable to stop it if he wanted to.

Castiel first intended to watch over Dean. Simple as that.But Dean moves his right hand over the angel’s chest and lays it there. Warmth is beginning to form in Cas’ face, over his cheeks and down his voiceless throat.

Dean turns over and has his face gently pressing against Castiel’s neck bones. His sleepy voice echoes in the comfortable silence of the room and he startles himself.

‘You keeping me company tonight, angel?’

Dean doesn’t like voicing the obvious. Anyone who knew him and wasn’t dead (which was roughly ten to fifteen people) knew that Dean was always trying to say things in a different way, Dean always wanted to add some fun in their otherwise dark and filled with pain lifes.

However, now when his angel’s body heat seemed to be burning holes on his skin, Dean wanted nothing more but to voice his thoughts for what was apparently the first time in his life.

‘Hypothetically, if I were, would that bother you, Dean?’

Dean didn’t answer. He didn’t need to. Castiel’s hand was moving purposelessly over the sore muscles of his back.

Dean and Castiel have been swaying over doing this. Emotionally they were already lovers, they were best friends, they were an old married couple, and they were foolish teenagers in constant fear that that other doesn’t feel the same way. But physically this is the farthest both had ever got and the farthest Castiel had ever got with anyone.

Dean’s right leg slipped between Cas’. Cas would have thought Dean’s weight was nice against him but he was suddenly distracted. 

‘Dean-’ Cas said with widened eyes and a serious tone ‘I, I think I’m on fire.’

Dean chuckled and grinned.

‘You are now, are you?’ His voice was back and fully on seducing mode before he remembered something and stilled. Completely. ‘Are you okay with being on fire?’ and before Cas could say anything, he added ‘Not literally’

Cas’ eyes brightened as he heard the concern in Dean’s voice. ‘Yes.’

He smiled ‘Yes, Dean.’ 

Dean’s breathing was slowly but steadily getting heavier and heavier. His crotch was rubbing against Castiel’s pants. Inside his briefs Dean felt himself harden and if he was right Cas was way ahead of him.

Being new to this all, Cas was feeling extremely aroused. And Dean was aware of it.

So he started rubbing against his angel faster and harder. Their clothes making ruffled sounds and lust was threatening to overwhelm them. In a couple of seconds they were both panting. Dean's chest was rushing up and down. Saliva was filling his mouth, Cas swallowed hard at the sight of Dean’s face and all he had to do was reach to touch him. His fingers felt soft against his lover’s cheek.

At the feel of Cas’ hand on Dean's face, he slowed and eventually stopped. Fully awake now Dean looked at Cas’ blue eyes.

‘Wait, wait, we gonna do this?’

Cas nodded.

‘Then we gonna do it properly.’ Dean winked and reached out strip the coat and pants off Castiel. Then he reached for his shirt.

The two-millenia-old being made of celestial intent’s vessel’s hands shook as he pulled Dean’s T-shirt and their bare chests pressed together.

Before Dean could take the last piece of their underwear off, Cas grabbed his wrists with care.

‘Dean, before we make-’ Dean smiled. Cas’ redness spread down his hardened nipples and over his stomach. ‘I want you to show me … I want to …’ his voiced faded and he neared his face until their noses bumped and Dean got the shy attempt of a hint.

‘Do you want me to show you how to kiss, Cas? I dunno, remember the pizza man? You seemed pretty skilled to me. And that damned demon, I bet she showed you a thing or two?’ As soon as the last words left his lips which were dangerously brushing over Castiel’s, Dean remember that the angel fancied Blond Meg and he sealed his lips.

‘Dean.’ Cas sounded offended and a little amused ‘Sam explained jealousy to me, remember?’

‘Yeah, but that’s not what I- oh, nevermind’ and then with sweetness added to his voice whispered in Cas’ ear ‘You want me to teach I can teach.’

Dean pulled away, took Cas’ hands in his, and placed them on his hips before dragging their erections together once again.

‘Okay. Kissing for angels 101.’ Cas’ corners of his lips went up.

‘I think you already know this one ’ Dean leaned over. No sooner than Cas had closed his beautifully blue eyes did Dean press his lips against his, open his mouth slightly and let the angel- once he had got comfortable- touch his tongue.

This mixture of wet and French kisses was definitely working for Dean. He let saliva fill and mix in their mouths. In Cas’ mind Dean tasted different than any other human and he loved his taste. It reminded him of all he had been through - they, of all they had been through - and he never wanted to let go.

Feeling lack of air, Dean inhaled deeply and literally took the angel's breath away. Cas’ shrieks of surprise echoed through Dean as he felt fingers squeeze his thighs.

Dean smiled and broke away. After their breathing had normalised as best as it could Dean went on in a low maddeningly hot voice.

‘This now is a neck kiss, it may not be your cup of coffee so just tell me, don’t be embarrassed or anything if you want me to stop, and I will.’

Before he had even finished talking, Cas moved his right hand up Dean’s back and on his neck pushing him back down.

Dean trailed his mouth down Cas’ chin and focused on the motion of his lips, never staying in once place for long enough to leave a hickey. He went easy on the saliva and enjoyed himself.

Cas thought kissing or receiving kisses would feel overwhelming for his senses. Now Dean was frenching his neck and he felt nothing but pure bliss. He was relaxed and could feel his heart pumping the blood harder and harder filling his ears.

Cas moaned. His lips were sealed and his upper lip was swollen from Dean’s tugging and nibbling, he pressed them together and made a loud ‘mmm’ noise- the one you make when you are tasting something delicious for the very first time. His back arched at the same time and his clothed cock brushed against Dean’s hard.

And Dean heard the moan and felt the heat radiating down under and if he ever needed any encouragement, that was it.

After a few minutes when it was getting too much for both them and Dean’s tongue had reached Cas’ chest and was playing with his left nipple licking in tight, quick strokes, Dean slowly maneuvered his lips up his neck, stopping to plant kisses up his jaw, and kissed his earlobe. 

‘D’you know what a hickey is, Cas?’ Too close, Dean was too close. Cas barely breathed a ‘yes’. ‘So you can mojo it away, right?’ 

Another positive answer.

Dean licked all around Castiel’s neck until he found his pulse. He stilled for a brief moment when he realised how rapidly Cas’ blood was pumping through his veins for Dean and Dean only, and then another moment when he realised that his pulse was just as quick.

And Dean sucked until the angel underneath him couldn’t hold his delicious moans anymore. Cas felt the bruise under Dean’s lips, felt the pain it sent through him and embraced it. He craved for any sort of sensation Dean gave him.

Once he made sure the hickey was going to stay for as long as the angel didn’t mojo it away Dean licked over it and went back to give Cas a gentle warning kiss. A warning that he couldn’t wait anymore, and in his dilated green eyes Cas saw the same craving.

With filled with lust blown wide pupils they were staring into each other. 

Dean reached for their boxers but Cas’ hand stopped him once again.

”Dean, wait-’ he was panting ‘Just a second more. You showed me your kisses. There is one thing you forgot. ‘

Dean’s jaw fell and he stared in disbelief. ‘What’s that?’

‘My favourite part of kissing.’

Cas looked at his lips, wet his own with his tongue and went went on ‘My favourite part of kissing is the moment right before you kiss me. When I can see myself into your eyes, when I can feel how hot your breath is, when I can taste you with my sense, when your hands are wet and slipping up and down my body-’ Cas hesitated.

Dean was deaf and speechless and boneless.

’- when you’re staring at me and you’re telling me everything I need to know and you’re giving everything I want to have with just your presence.’

Then closed his mouth and waited. And Dean waited. And stared. And Cas could swear in all he believed in that Dean’s eyes were saying ‘I love you.’

Their arousal could wait, they had a whole night for it, they had a whole year for it, they had a lifetime. Right now none of them wanted to move.

Unfortunately, their messy make-out/love session had been a little too loud. Sam knocked on the door of Dean’s bedroom and in a rushed voice asked if everything was alright.

‘Dean is teaching me how to kiss’ Cas said before Dean could stop him.

‘Oh, uh, okay, bout time.’ Sam sounded everything else but surprised ‘Just keep it down, will you? It has been a very long day.’

Dean heard his brothers footsteps down the hall. Then grinned at his angel. They had an eternity for love, too. And got rid of their underwear in a smooth motion.

Dean Winchester was happy. And so was Castiel, angel of the Lord. And after he gets his earplugs so will Sam be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it.


End file.
